


Wanderlust Sparks

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Biker Kohaku, F/F, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Waitress Luna, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Ever since she started working at that diner, Luna has day-dreamed of a charming person walking in, showering her with sweet compliments, asking her out on romantic dates, and then taking her away from her boring small hometown.Her horoscope said a spontaneous romance would occur to sweep her off her feet and change her life if she took a leap of chance. Little did Luna know a gorgeous blonde biker would waltz into that diner, make her fall hard, and leave her questioning if she was willing to take that leap of chance to pursue what her heart desired.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna, Luna/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wanderlust Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

"I'm Luna, the smoothest operator! Luna, the capable girl! I can do this!" The blonde woman exclaims, trying to soothe down the nerves she felt coursing through her.

She was currently pacing inside the restaurant she worked at as a waitress waiting for her date to arrive. The diner welcome sign was turned off indicating it was past closing hours and Luna had brought an extra set of clothes to change out of her work clothes into. The blonde woman was wearing a deep red dress, high heeled back boots, and her favorite star choker and hair accessories on her head. Her horoscope had told her to wear something red and alluring today so she hoped this outfit met those standards and would allow her to have all the luck she desperately needed tonight. It was a windy fall afternoon and Luna was hoping it wasn't too cold tonight because she forgot to bring a jacket with her just in case it got chilly. 

Her date had said she would pick her up at around 6pm and the clock in the corner of the diner read 5:58pm. She had 2 minutes left to shake the anxious nerves away before her date arrived to grab her for their night out together. She quickly looks at herself in the mirror near the door making sure her hair was fixed nicely, and her makeup wasn't smeared. Luna was in the middle of trying to push down some loose strands of hair back down when she hears the roar of an engine pulling up into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

She looks outside and sees the sleek beautiful black motorcycle pull up before the woman on top of it cuts the engine off to wait for her to come outside. 

"Okay. You can do this Luna! You're smooth and capable!" The blonde girl reassures herself one more time, before exiting the diner door. 

She quickly locks up the restaurant's doors and then pats her outfit down smoothing down any wrinkles. Today was Sunday and the diner closed early at 5:30pm on this day. Luna told her manager she could close today because she was planning to stay after anyway to meet up with her date here. When she makes her way over to the motorcycle, she sees the person on the bike hop off and take her jet black helmet off. Luna watches her date's long glossy blonde hair sway perfectly in the wind. 

"Hey." The other woman says, turning to lean against her bike as she watches Luna make her way towards her. 

"Hey!" Luna exclaims, mentally scolding herself for coming off too optimistic while her date was being chill with their greeting.

"Your outfit looks nice and cute on you." The other blonde says, giving Luna a wink. 

Luna blushes bright pink not used to receiving such forward complimenting comments from someone as attractive as her date. She likes the praise and the giddy feeling that flows through her from the other woman's flirting. 

"Thank you." She blurts out, embarrassed that was the only thing her brain could stammer out in response to the nice compliment. 

The biker gives her a dazzling smile before reaching over to lift up the seat of her motorcycle to pull out a helmet. 

"This is for you." She says handing Luna the cherry red helmet she pulled out.

Luna takes the crimson red helmet from her grasp and looks down at it admiring the way it shined from the sunrise light above the horizon. She had never been on a motorcycle before in her life and was slightly nervous about riding on the beautiful bike. 

"Hop on." The other woman says, before slipping her black helmet back on and climbing onto her bike.

Luna quickly places the red helmet in her hands over her short blonde hair and follows her date’s movements to get on the motorcycle. She stumbles a bit trying to get on, but once she's secure Luna awkwardly holds her hands out not sure where to put them at. 

"Hold on tight." 

Luna doesn't have time to be anxious about holding onto the other woman because soon she's backing out of the parking lot. Luna tumbles forward, throwing her arms around the middle of the biker holding on desperately so she doesn't fall off the bike to the ground. 

There on the road to their destination and Luna leans back to look out towards the road in awe of the view racing past them. This was way different from riding in a car. The breeze flowing along as they ride on the open road and the scenery zooming by is breathtaking. 

"Wow." Luna says in awestruck, as they ride into a thick forest area where the trees are decorated in fall colors. 

She hears her date chuckle and speed up a bit as the red, yellow, and orange leaves fall around them on the road. Luna shivers as the cold air hits her small frame, but the view is astounding and she's glad she accepted the other woman's invitation to go out a few days ago while at work. 

The first time she met the biker was a little over a week ago. Her horoscope that week had said that a spontaneous romance would occur to sweep her off her feet and change her life if she took a leap of chance. Luna desperately hoped it was right and went to work that day with her head up high praying for a miracle. Halfway through the day she lost hope in her uplifting horoscope when her long hectic shift consisted of her running back and forth to the kitchen to drop off orders and pick up meals to bring to the tables. She had picked up the waitress gig as a part time job a year prior while she was attending college as a medical student. Luna had ended up flunking one semester and because of this she was taking a break from college to decide what she wanted to do next. She went from part to full time to try to make extra money to save up for her next step in life. 

That day her clumsy luck had decided to make a grand appearance and she was picking up a broken glass cup she had dropped on her way to the kitchen. Luna was about to go in the back to dump the glass shards, when the bell to the diner chimed and she looked up to see an attractive blonde woman with shades on enter the diner. 

Luna is spellbound and stares, her eyes looking the other women up and down. The other blonde woman was wearing a tight fit low-cut blue shirt, paired with a black leather jacket on top, black ripped skinny jeans, and high black platform boots. The stunning woman makes her way into the diner and sits down at an empty booth. Luna was glued to the spot in awe until one of her fellow coworkers asked why she was just standing there as they rushed past her into the kitchen. She quickly unfroze and made her way to deposit the glass before coming over with her notepad to take the new arrivals order.

"Hi I Luna!" Luna remembered saying loudly, mentally screaming at herself for saying something that made absolutely no sense. 

"Hey I Luna. What's a pretty girl like you recommend to eat here?" The blonde woman had said, taking off her glasses to showcase her beautiful blue eyes. 

Since that day Luna had been enamored with the gorgeous blonde biker that didn't judge her clumsy behavior or constant mistakes and instead complimented her with sweet words. The first day she had severed the other woman, the biker had left her a generous tip. Luna was slightly sad that she would never see the other woman again after the biker had left the diner. 

See Luna had this fantasy that she loved to daydream about while at work. While she was taking orders she fantasized about a charming person walking into the diner one day, showering her with praises and sweet compliments, write their number on the back of their receipt for her, take her out on numerous romantic dates, and then ask her to marry them or take her away from this boring small town. A happily ever after that involved a passionate happy relationship. That's all she truly wanted. Luna wanted a relationship that started spontaneous in a romantic way like all the romance novels and shows she watched. She wanted to be that girl. 

Unfortunately, she had hoped when the blonde woman walked in that fantasy might come true. The biker wasn't really her usual type. She had a preference for brainy types in white lab coats, but there was something sexy and mysterious about the other woman that drew her in. There was a spark she felt when they conversated and made eye contact. She had hoped that the biker felt that connection to, but when she left without writing her number on the back of her receipt Luna was left devastated, she hadn't felt that spark also. 

Or at least she thought. The following day the blonde biker came back to the diner and Luna was thoroughly surprised to find the other woman waiting for her to take her order again in the same booth from the day before. That started the charming biker coming in every day to eat at the diner and chat with Luna. It didn't exactly follow Luna's fantasy step by step, but she did learn the other woman's name was Kohaku and she was new in town. That's really all she knew about her or could get from the mysterious woman at the time.

Kohaku didn't seem too interested in sharing information about herself, instead she wanted to know everything about Luna. Luna was more than happy to talk about her life and experiences to the other woman. That's how the half of the week went, Luna would take her order, bring it over once it was done, and then they would make friendly conversation. It wasn't until two days ago when Kohaku had come in a few minutes before closing time and because Luna was about to be off the clock, she had brought her order over and instead of standing around to chat, she sat down on the other side of the booth. 

She was quite nervous at that time hoping that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries by sitting down to personally talk with the other woman. Kohaku had given her a stunning smile and reassured her that she appreciated the company. That's when Luna really got to know who Kohaku was and why she was in this small town. The other woman told her that her mom was American and her father Japanese. She was living near San Francisco with her family and was in the area because some of her biker friends wanted to take a cross country road trip around the country on their bikes together. 

They were planning to travel down to LA to spend a few days there before going down to San Diego and then back up north to head over to Las Vegas. She said they had stopped in this small town to sleep and they wanted to visit Pinnacles National Park nearby. Luna remembers asking her why they spent almost all week here and Kohaku laughed saying that her friends moved on already to LA. She was flabbergasted to hear that and asked why she didn't leave with them. Kohaku had smirked, told her she told them she would catch up, and then said with a wink "Told them I found something more breathtaking than the park and needed extra days to explore it to appreciate it's full beauty."

Luna had gone an intense shade of deep red at the biker's comment and Kohaku had just grinned brighter at the reaction her word's caused. They spent over 2 hours just talking in the diner while Kohaku continued to pepper her with flirty praises. It wasn't until Luna's manager came over and told her they were leaving asking if she could lock up the place, that she realized it was already dark outside. Time had flown by so fast that Luna hadn't even realized hours flew by because she was so focused on the blonde biker in front of her. 

Kohaku told her that if it was too late, she could leave and Luna said it was okay, she could leave if she wanted, but she was fine with closing up the diner later. That's when the blonde biker looked her way and with no hesitation asked, "Well if that's the case how about we extend our conversation to another time and let me take you out on a date.". Luna flushed, twirling the ends of her hair with her finger and responds to the other woman's invitation by telling her she would like that.

That's how Luna ended up behind the blonde biker with her arms squeezing her middle tight as they rode along the highway. Kohaku never did tell her where she was taking her and instead said it would be a surprise. As they pull up into a parking lot and Kohaku follows the crowd of cars, Luna sees the glowing lights of a ferris wheel and hears the upbeat music from various carnival rides. She realizes that Kohaku was taking her to the local fair for their date. Not that she was upset, in fact it was the opposite. She was thrilled because it had been years since she attended the fair outside of her hometown. Luna used to go every year when she was younger, but as she got older all her friends moved on with their lives and soon she didn't have anyone to go with. She was happy to return and have someone to accompany her as they walked around the carnival. 

They park and Kohaku slides down first before helping Luna off the motorcycle. Luna is so cheery that she hums a simple tone under her breath and sways her arms as she walks. 

"Are you excited?" Kohaku asks, watching how enthusiastic her date is.

"Yes! It's been years since I've been to the fair! I can't wait to ride some rides and eat a funnel cake!" Luna exclaims, her eyes shining as they approach the gate and see the bright colorful lights. 

They wait in line to grab tickets for food and rides. Luna takes off her hello kitty backpack to reach for her wallet, but Kohaku stops her and says she's got it. She tells the biker thank you and watches as Kohaku hands the cashier a wad of cash for a huge roll of tickets. 

The first ride they go on is the Tilt-A-Whirl because it's the nearest one by the entrance. There laughing, having a good time as the ride spins them multiple times. After that they continue riding all the thrilling rides as they make their way through the fair. When they approach their first rollercoaster of the evening, Luna hesitates looking up nervously at how high the coaster goes.

She was fine with going on rollercoasters, but they made her anxious because of all the high twist and turns. When they sit down and start strapping themselves into the ride, Luna struggles from the nerves not able to click the buckles in properly.

"Do you need help?" Luna hears Kohaku ask her. 

"Please." She replies, watching as the other woman reaches over to help her apply the straps on. 

"You okay? We don't have to ride it." 

"I'm fine! The first coaster ride just makes me nervous, but once where done I'll be ready to go for another round." Luna reassures her, trying to give her a positive smile. 

Luna flinches as the ride starts to move up and squeezes the handlebars tight. The blonde next to her sees her reaction and smoothly moves her hand over to brush lightly against Luna's. Normally Luna would blush darkly at this simple gesture, but she doesn't have time to as the rollercoaster quickly drops them and she reaches over without a second thought to put her hand on top of Kohaku's. As the ride finishes up Luna is surprised to see that somewhere along the way their hands had rearranged themselves so now, they were actually holding hands. They exit the ride still hand and hand making their way back outside.

"That wasn't too bad." Kohaku says, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"No, it wasn't! Let's go again!" Luna exclaims, glancing down at their entwined hands. 

They continue on riding all the rides, but this time holding hands the whole time. Luna can't help but look down, admire how perfectly her hand fit in the bikers, and how her red painted nails contrasted nicely with Kohaku's deep blue nail polished nails. They've spent over an hour riding the carnival rides happily chatting along the way, before Luna's stomach loudly growls. She flushes pink, telling Kohaku she didn't get a chance to eat a big lunch. The other woman chuckles before guiding her to the food stalls so they can grab dinner. 

They decide to get one of a bunch of different meals to try them all together. After trying to balance all the food in their hands, they find an empty bench to sit at. There were numerous fair foods on top of the table such as fried pickles, chilli cheese fries, onion rings, corn dogs, a BBQ sandwich, fried oreos, candy apples, pink lemonade and a funnel cake. They dig in, talking as they eat all the various foods along the table. 

As they talk, Luna learns even more about Kohaku. The blonde biker talks about her family and how she has two older siblings and a younger sister. She talks about how her older sister Ruri was a florist, her older brother Senku was in college to be a scientist, and how her younger sister Sukia was in 5th grade. Luna could tell from how she talked about her family that she cared deeply for them. She also learns that Kohaku is a black belt and knows numerous types of martial arts. That leaves Luna awestruck because wow that's impressive, she's never met someone skilled in combat fighting. 

They continue talking until there both full and can't take another bite. Luna is struggling to finish the funnel cake, she takes one huge bite full of the cake covered in globs of chocolate and strawberries before she decides she can't stomach anymore. They dump all their trash and then take off to see what else the fair had to offer. The two girls are talking about finishing the rest of the rides until they wander into the carnival game section of the fair. 

Luna is looking doe eyed at all the prizes hanging from the game stalls. She's admiring how cute all the plushies are until her eyes land on a hello kitty plush that was decorated as a fairy angel wearing a pink dress with yellow stars decorating its big pink bow and dress. Her feet automatically turn towards it to see it closer up.

Luna collected hello kitty everything. She was embarrassed to tell others about her collection because she was an adult still sleeping with a huge pile of stuffed animals on her bed and her room was heavily decorated with the mascot. 

She glazes up and admires the adorable plush wondering if she could somehow win it. Luna didn't have this one in her collection and desperately wanted to own it. 

"You want that?" Kohaku asks, besides her looking up at the same plush she was. 

"Ah sorry. I collect hello kitty items and I don't own this one yet." Luna responds, hoping the other woman wouldn't judge her for liking something so childlike. 

"Hmm kinda figured you liked the kitty. Both your backpack and wallet are the mascot." Kohaku points out. 

Luna laughs telling her that yes, she liked the sanrio mascot and started telling her about how she's been collecting hello kitty merchandise since she was a little girl. 

"I want to try to get it, but I'm not very good at carnival games." Luna says, staring at the ball throwing booth where you had to knock down all the pins to win a prize. 

"Don't worry kitten I got this. I promise to get it for you." Kohaku says, taking the scrunchie off her wrist to tie her hair back into a ponytail. 

Luna watches dumbfounded as Kohaku quickly and easily knocks down all the pins with precise aim. She points to the hello kitty plush as her prize and then hands it over to Luna.

"Here you go just as I promised. Any other prizes you want?" 

Luna smiles down happily at the stuffed animal, excited to put it in here room with the others. She looks around after hearing Kohaku's offer to get more prizes until she notices another doll of the mascot that catches her eye. 

"Umm if you're okay with it then maybe that one next?" She asks, pointing to the game booth it was at. 

That starts the next part of their date where Luna watches Kohaku win at every booth they go to. Soon her hands are full of stuffed animals and Luna has no idea how she's going to get all these home with her on the bike. They end up finding a bag to put the ones that didn't fit into her backpack and Kohaku says they can put the rest in the seat truck of her motorcycle. 

They're laughing, having a great time until it starts to get late and colder. Luna shivers because she forgot to bring her jacket with her. Kohaku notices and strips her leather jacket off to place it around Luna's shoulders.

"Oh no I don't want to take your jacket! You must be cold too and it's my fault for forgetting to bring one." Luna says, thinking it was sweet that Kohaku gave her, her jacket. 

"Nah I'm fine. I have a long sleeve shirt on, and you don't." 

Luna tries multiple times to give Kohaku her jacket back, but the other blonde won't budge and insists she keep it on. Luna finally gives in and wraps the black leather jacket tighter around herself. They were walking the path along the far outside of the fairground just enjoying the nice quiet night. The ferris wheel comes into view and Luna looks up to admire the bright rainbow lights the ride is showcasing. 

"Do you want to go on?" Kohaku asks from besides her. 

"Sure! I want to see the view from the top." 

The two girls make their way over to the ride before the employee opens the cart to let them in. Once their settled in they close it up and the ride takes them up to the very top. Luna looks down in awe at the beautiful view of the carnival glowing in colorful lights down below. The stars were out bright tonight and you could see them clearer from up on the top of the ferris wheel. It was breathtaking and Luna couldn't have asked for a better date. It was romantic, fun, and just the thing she really needed to lighten her mood from all the stress in her life. 

The only thing that was making the mood dampen was Luna realizing that soon Kohaku would leave the small town to meet up with her group of friends. That meant she may never see the blonde biker again and it made her feel extremely disheartened. 

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I really enjoyed myself!" Luna exclaims, turning to look over at Kohaku.

"Anytime. I'm glad you said yes and let me take you out tonight."

Kohaku sends her another hearthrobing grin that makes Luna heart skip a beat because she looks even more beautiful with the glowing lights from the ride behind her. 

"So… are you leaving town soon to catch up with your friends?" Luna asks, deciding it was now or never to bring up the touchy subject. 

"Yeah I have to catch up eventually. I'm sure they're worried about where I am."

Things go quiet after that and Luna anxiously taps her fingers, with her free hand that is not holding Kohaku's, against her thigh. She's not quite sure how to bring up the next topic without souring the amazing atmosphere they've had together all night. She knows she has too because she desperately doesn't want this to be a one night thing.

"I-I'll never see you, again will I?" Luna stutters out. 

"Probably not." She hears Kohaku respond. 

Luna feels her stomach drop and a deep sadness wash over her from the biker's words. She knew there was a high chance it would end up like this, but she had hoped by some chance that maybe a miracle would happen and she will still be able to see the other woman again. She's about to answer back, but then Kohaku talks again.

"But I have a proposition." The blonde biker says, reaching out to grab Luna's other hand so she's cradling both of them.

"Huh?" Luna asks, confused about the other woman's reaction.

"It might sound crazy since we've only known each other for a few days, but please hear me out." 

"Okay I'm listening." Luna says, curious to know what this suggestion Kohaku had was.

"Come with me. I know I'm practically a stranger to you and you should be hesitant, but there's this spark I feel when I'm around you. It's like I've known you my whole life and I've never had this close of a connection with someone I've just met." Kohaku confesses, her cool demeanor slipping to show the nerves she felt from telling Luna her proposition. 

Luna is speechless. She wasn't expecting this heartfelt confession to come from the blonde biker so suddenly and she wasn't prepared. She was glad to hear that the other woman felt that same spark and connection she felt from the beginning, but she was still silently stunned, feeling as though she might combust on the spot from all the emotions whirling inside her. A part of her wanted to say yes and run away with her date, but another part was wondering if she could run off with the biker under such short notice. She had a job, family, and not once left her hometown in her life. The world seemed big and dangerous. Could Luna really just depart this town with Kohaku and travel across the country with her?

"Okay. I'll go." Luna finally says.

"Wait really? Kohaku asks, surprised. 

Luna was stunned too by her response. Her mouth just moved on its own, her subconscious making the choice for her. The horoscope for this week had told her to take a leap of chance for a spontaneous romance to occur and change her life… maybe just maybe she was willing to take the chance and find out if the horoscope was right. She had dreamt every day at work, about someone coming into that restaurant to take her away from her small town. Sure, the situation in front of her didn't exactly follow her fantasy step by step, but she would be damn if she let this opportunity of romance slip away from her. 

Luna could do this. She was Luna the smoothest operator. Luna the capable girl. Luna who wanted to do something spontaneous in her life for once and not be nervous or scared to pursue what her heart desired. 

"I sure!" Luna exclaims, mentally scolding herself for once again not speaking coherently. 

She watches Kohaku give her a genuinely delighted smile. Luna's eyes go wide as the biker moves her face closer to hers and she can feel her hot breath gently wisps her face.

"I'm glad. I promise to protect you and make sure that you have the best time of your life!" Kohaku determinedly says, squeezing Luna's hands tight. 

Luna doesn't doubt that Kohaku will. The blonde seemed absolutely sincere about her statement. Luna isn't sure if it's the atmosphere or the heartfelt moment they shared, but soon Kohaku leans her face in even further. Luna hesitates and Kohaku notices starting to pull back. 

No no no. That's not what Luna wanted her to do! She was just extremely nervous, but she knew if she let Kohaku think she didn't want this the blonde biker wouldn't continue on. So instead Luna plunges forward to close the space between them and awkwardly smashes her lips onto Kohaku's. She admits it was a horrible first kiss and she should have not gone in so harshly. Luna hears Kohaku hmmph and she's about to pull back and apologize, but then the blonde biker kisses her back. 

Luna feels like she could melt on the spot. Kohaku untangles one of her hands from hers so she can bring it up to gently place it upon her cheek pulling her in closer. They pull away a bit for air before they dive back in both desperate to taste the other. Luna was already having the best time of her life that she couldn't imagine what else Kohaku planned to show over that could be better than this exact moment.

They make out on the ferris wheel with the stars twinkling above them and the colorful lights from the ride illuminating their features. They only part away once the ride makes the descend down to the ground. The tired worker just gives them a look, and both smile innocently at them before exiting the ride. 

Kohaku reaches out her hand for Luna to take and she places her palm into her awaiting hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Have you ever been down south from here?" Kohaku asks, as they make their way back into the middle of the fairground.

"Nope. I've never been outside this small town really." 

"There's a hello kitty cafe down south from LA. We can stop at it before making our way down to San Diego." 

Luna grins brightly, reaching over to give Kohaku a small peck on the lips from the excitement of hearing the blonde biker offering to take her to the cafe. Maybe just maybe the hello kitty cafe might overtake the #1 spot of her official "best times of her life" list she just created a few minutes ago. #1 was currently the romantic ferris wheel confession and kiss, but who knew what awaited her to overthrow that spot while on her cross country road trip with Kohaku. Luna was desperate and excited to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I wanted to continue on and might eventually!
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://habanerohamster.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09) if interested! Tumblr is for my writing stuff and I follow fellow DCST fans back on Twitter!


End file.
